A laser printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI-3-267226, for example, includes a main casing and an image forming unit accommodated in the main casing. The image forming unit includes an exposure unit, a transfer unit, and a fixing unit. In order to remove a recording medium, such as a recording sheet or an OHP sheet, jammed in the laser printer, the main casing is normally formed with an opening for enabling to perform an maintenance operation and is provided with a door to the opening.
The door is normally attached to the main casing via a hinge mechanism so as to swing open and close. Since the hinge mechanism normally has a relatively large mechanical play, the door is easily displaced from a predetermined position of the main casing when closed.
In this case, a large level difference occurs between outer surfaces of the main casing and the closed door, thereby degrading the external appearance of the laser printer.